masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jack
Duplicate Page?--- There appears to be a "Jack: Subject Zero" page which contains less information than this one. Svartalfimposter 20:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ---Cleaned up--- I edited a few things, rewrote the trivia, and specified the thesis correctly to let viewers know that Subject Zero's name, as used by Shepard, and Jack herself, is indeed Jack. The only characters in game that consistently refer to her as Subject Zero are the guard terminals in the base where you do her loyalty mission. Killchain 12:44, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Does any one think we should abreviate her name as SZ? Drsdino 01:11, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :No, but I wouldn't have a problem calling her "Zero". --Tullis 01:39, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I dunno, seems to me that Subject Zero works fine. SpartHawg948 03:11, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Besides, where do we refer to anyone on the wiki just by their initials? If two words is too many for whatever reason (though I can't imagine what circumstance that would be), stick with Zero for now. --Tullis 03:33, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ---a possible theory--- Mass Effect Ascention is said to be a spiritual prequel to this game. I use that as a point of evidence in saying that Subject Zero might have been experimented on by Cerberus in their attempts to develop drugs to enhance the biotic capabilities of Gillian Grayson. Cerberus is too careful to just test a drug under only lab conditions before sending it on to the primary test subject (Gillian) so perhaps they had a test case, someone to run preemtive tests on, to confirm the chemicals would work, a Subject Zero. Steve the wraith 18:08, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. There is also a possibility that she was part of the BaaT program, which was the result of the literally defective L2 biotics. They got terrible headaches and migraines, which drove a few in the first game to hold a committee person hostage. In short, gone insane. --Unic of the borg 19:39, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Mass Effect: Ascension isn't a spiritual prequel, it is a LITERAL prequel. I do see validity in this theory, however. : Well, those piotics weren't insane, they were just sick and tired of being denied reperations by the CoT-HS. They thought that was the only way to get what they wanted, which normally sane human beings do all the time. And i doubt it was BAaT and the implants that drove her insane. Repeated injections that altered her mind in different, radical ways were probobly more than enough to dot he job. Steve the wraith 17:45, October 21, 2009 (UTC) is it possible that subject zero is the escaped batarian slave girl that shepard can encounter if he has the colonist background? i might of misheard her, but i thought she referred to herself in the third person a couple of times in the trailer. there is a resemblance (2 years and some tatoos can change an appearance) and her backstory seems to fit. maybe the alliance needed a new test subject? just a theory. what do you guys think? :You mean Talitha? Sure, you can think that, but I don't think there's any merit to that theory. Sure, they both have buzz cuts, and... well, that's about it. The slavers cut her hair. Subject Zero said in her trailer that she "joined a cult, kept the haircut." She bears no resemblance to Talitha other than that.--Effectofthemassvariety 07:38, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I've got a theory about Subject Zero being Rahna, who had a rough life since the last time we heard of her. We only know about Rahna as a kid, so there's enough time to become what she is now. Especially since in the trailer she says she was 'made' a bitch and wasn't born that way. :Now that I think about it, you may be right. Considering that this character's alias is Subject Zero and and Rahna was at Jump Zero, or Gargarin Station, for early human biotic development, there is a possible chance that these two individuals are one and the same. No doubtedly the developers of the next game are tying up loose ends, expanding on certain stories.--Unic of the borg 20:38, November 12, 2009 (UTC) what about gillian grayson? :No. As for why, please see my rather lengthy response to your query over at Talk:Gillian Grayson. SpartHawg948 07:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Someone should add that she can be found in Purgatory. The blur trailer pretty much gives it up. ::Trailers tend to go for looking good over absolute accuracy. While it's likely, it's not yet confirmed. So, no. --Tullis 16:21, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::: Well it is now, check the new 12 min video on Gamespot. :::: "Rahna had a close circle of friends on Jump Zero including Kaidan, who describes her as being smart, charming and gentle: everybody loved her and protected her. " ::::Just something I found on Rahna's wiki page. ::::Theres been a stir recently saying that Subject Zero's name is Jack. Something about each character having a theme song in some Mass Effect soundtrack. Not sure if its true or not but anyways; If her name is Jack, its probably a nod to the character Jack in the movie Pitch Black with Vin Diesel. here a pic: http://www.gothamyearone.net/wiki/images/thumb/f/f6/Jack.jpg/200px-Jack.jpg ::::Not sure if its true or not, but it might be something. 09:38, January 12, 2010 (UTC) http://tvgry.pl/?ID=808 Confirms that Subject Zero's name is indeed Jack (01:20) 17:30, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't suppose there's a version in English? My Polish is not so good (ie nonexistent). And as far as I know, none of the other admins speak Polish either, so it's hard to get confirmation when you can't understand the purported "confirmation". SpartHawg948 20:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm Polish and i know about there is no translation of Jack in Polish. Jack is just an american name. Midey :::Actually, it's an English name, short for James. An "American" name would be something along the lines of Tecumseh, or Crazy Horse, or something like that, or south of the border, something like Cuauhtemoc or Ixtlilxochitl. Regardless, the point stands. In order for something to be confirmed, it really needs to be independently verifiable, and something in Polish isn't really independently verifiable to a wiki with a majority of users (and 100% of admins) who don't understand the language. SpartHawg948 21:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry Spart, but I'm failing to see how the narrators native language matters? The video is of an English-speaker oriented version of the game and all text is in English as are the voices. Why does it matter what the narrator speaks as a native tongue?--Xaero Dumort 21:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, during the brief time the squad selection screen is up, you can see that all the other names are in english (and did anyone else noticed that Miranda's outfit was all black?) Matt 2108 21:10, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :The dialogue is in English? That's all I needed to know! I heard the Polish narration and figured the rest would also be in Polish. (Figures, I always warn people not to assume, and the one time I do it...). So I agree, Xaero, I too fail to see why the narrator's language matters. My concern was over the dialogue. Of course, since it's the text that's the confirmation, the language of the dialogue also seems pretty irrelevant. SpartHawg948 21:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm thinking the black outfit is the one you unlock by gaining their loyalty. Apparently getting their loyalty unlocks a new ability and a new outfit. Subject Zero's is a vest you see in the Fight for the Lost video and Miranda's must be the black outfit. Come to think of it, Garrus' looks different as well, assuming his default is the same one he's wearing in the videos of him we've already seen. :Also, what do we do about Subject Zero's name? Absolutely all in game sources refer to her as Jack, and none of them as Subject Zero. Seems odd to have the page name 'Subject Zero' when clearly the character's name is Jack. JakePT 07:20, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Important caveat- Absolutely all in game sources we've seen thus far refer to her as Jack. The official website, however, refers to her as Subject Zero. Given this disconnect, it seems to me that the best option is to wait till next week and see how the game actually treats her (rather than relying soley on the snippets of game we've seen thus far as opposed to the rather more voluminous material that refers to her aas Subject Zero). SpartHawg948 07:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Not to be a snit, but this seems overly cautious. I mean, the CHARACTER SELECTION SCREEN refers to her as Jack... it's likely that this is either her actual name (if she's in fact female) or this is the name she prefers to be called. In either case it would be a more appropriate title for the page as it's likely what people refer to her as in the game. --ABCoLD 07:59, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, we don't make undue assumptions around here, nor do we rush to unfounded assumptions. The Character Selection Screen refers to her as Jack. The official site refers to her as Subject Zero, as does Casey Hudson in the recent Sci vs Fi special about ME2, which aired after it had become public knowledge that SZ and Jack are one and the same. There is a disconnect. To resolve said disconnect, we should wait and see what she is referred to consistently. I do have to thank you for helping to make my point for me though! We should title the page based on what people refer to her by in game. To do this, we need to wait for the game to come out, which was my point! We cannot, however, title the article based on what name it is likely people refer to her as. We don't know for sure what she is referred to as yet, so we need to wait and see. Simple enough, isn't it? SpartHawg948 08:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Someone put her name down as Jack on her page, was this ever confirmed?UNCxTrinity 21:07, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Moving to "Jack" I'm pretty sure that I have yet to see Jack referred to as "Subject Zero" in ME2. Don't know why the devs decided to market her as SuZe if they're not using that name in the actual game. Anyway, if Jack is the only name ever mentioned or is the name used most, then I think we should move this article to "Jack" and have "Subject Zero" be the redirect. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Her name is Jack. That is the name on the Squad screen, on the subtitles, and what Shepard calls her after meeting her. Killchain 12:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Commdor. Jack is her only known real name. Subject Zero is her class (preevolution into either Primal Adept or Primal Vanguard),. It's also what the scientists called her during her years as a lab rat. DanteShepard 16:38, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Does anybody see a possible allusion in name to Jack from the Chronicles of Riddick series? http://www.alicia-logic.com/capsimages/pb_045_RhianaGriffith.jpg - Shaved head badass chick who ends up being imprisoned on a prison planet :Doubt it. Jack isn't running around trying to pretend she's a "boy", if you remember her in Pitch Black. No goggles either. What is with the supposed references in every single game nowadays? This wasn't made by Bethesda.Killchain 12:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, i'm fairly sure that it *does* refer to Riddick. In the second movie, Chronicles of Riddick, she is not pretending to be male anymore, along with other changes to her personality from Pitch Black. The thing that really does make me think that ME2 Jack is based on Riddick Jack is because in both IP's she is rescued from a maximum security prison called "Purgatory". That doesn't really seem like a coincidence anymore ;p Xirtharri 05:54, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Fuck Off! I did not do the quick sex with jack ever, nor have i ever attempted to pursue a relationship with her. I merely spoke to her alot, but i politefully disregarded her first mention of sex. I did, however, side with miranda when they had their argument, but i later charmed jack back into loyalty (it was lip service), and my squad screen now once again indicates that i have her loyalty (i am able to take her special power, she is able to use it, and i am able to toggle her outfits). However, everytime i attempt to talk to her she merely says FUCK OFF, as mentioned in the article. Howcome i can find no record of this happening to anyone else? It is bugged? : No. When you sided with Miranda you cut off the romance sub plot with Jack, even though you regained her loyalty you can not reopen that romance. DanteShepard 14:21, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :: If you have 100% paragon, you can paragon your way through the argument between Jack and Miranda, and they will both remain loyal and on speaking terms. I assume it is the same for renegade Shepard. In my game they fought right after I did Jack's loyalty mission. Because she learned that Cerberus agents were her captors, I'm fairly positive this is the trigger for the Jack vs. Miranda event on board the Normandy. It may be worth mentioning this in the article. I tried this with approximately 95% paragon and the paragon option was greyed out. FarmerBob12 06:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Jack as Lisbeth Salander (from Millennium books & films) I think that Jack is pretty similar (antisocial, renegade, bits of autism, etc.) to Lisbeth Salander (from the Stieg Larsson's Millennium triology: originally as bestselling books, now in films, and there is going to be a Quentin Tarantino/Brad Pitt remake too). They have many things in common, starting with their early history (both imprisoned, abused, ...). Also, they are both skilled in one 'elite' area: Lisbeth is a top-level hacker; whereas Lisbeth is a top-level biotic. Moreover, they are antisocial (and a bit autistic) and haven't friends (few or none at all) until Shepard/Mikael Blomkvist and his team (the Shepard's squad/the Mikael's Millennium magazine team) come and help her. Both of them are very tattoed and they like to wear uncommon clothes, with spikes and other metal accesories, etc. Jack is a sci-fi version of Lisbeth Salander. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Millennium_Trilogy Checking with Google, it seems that more people has realised the parallelism between Jack and Lisbeth. ME2 was developed when the books where most popular. In addition, the movie was released in early 2009. I think the storyline writer from ME2 may got some inspiration from this books. It is not that Lisbeth Salander/Jack are truly original stereotypes: they are pretty common in fact. Still, I think it is remarkable, so I am writing this for the record. That way, maybe other Millennium readers can give their opinions in case they happen to read this (if Tarantino and Pitt make a Hollywood movie of Salander, I'm pretty sure that a lot of people will be reading this in the future, even more if Jack makes it into ME3 ;) Elenur 22:46, April 8, 2010 (UTC)